Calas Typhon
Calas Typhon (Lord Typhon, or The Plaguelord) was the first Black Angel to ever exist and a prominant supervillain on Barvos. He was summoned the planet by Drevonia and the Beastmaster, under the Rainmaker's instructions, to help combat the growing number of threats there. Though he intended to play a part in the destruction of the Warp, it was ultimately for his own gains that he sought to do so and he was swiftly dealt with, though the Outlaws and Dark Avengers couldn't actually kill him. Even without the presence of the Warp, Typhon remains the most powerful necromancer in the world. Origins Only legends surround Calas' true origins. It is said that he was once a wise and loyal military command on an ancient planet, many thousands of years ago. Like others of his kind, he was chosen to become one of the rare Custodis and take part in the Eternity War. Unlike many other worlds, Calas' home planet was fully aware of the Titans and Whiro's threat, and so Calas was expected (along with his brothers) to embrace his powers. To have been chosen was a considered a great honor. Calas, however, was exposed to a lethal dose of Blacklight that even his newfound immortality could not protect him from, that would eventually destroy him. Calas' body began to whither, his powers began to shrink and he became little more than a walking corpse. Instead of receiving the help and support he expected, his fellow Custodis and the rest of the world shunned him. Furious, it was in fact Calas who first approached Whiro seeking a cure, and offered his very soul in exchange for his life, youth and powers returned to him. Whiro granted the request, and the first Black Angel was created. Powers & Personality Calas is cold, indifferent to the suffering of others and extremely thorough. When ordered by Whiro to use his powers to speed up the destruction of an ancient world, Calas insured that no life, even on a microscopic level, was left. His power over life and death is unquestionable, and in his age long service he has seen countless numbers of worlds fall under his whim. Calas delights in the fruits of his labour, however dreadful they may seem on the outside. Calas represents the acceptence of ones inevitable demise and the unavoidable end of our lives. He himself embraced death, and is now an agent of it. Those who try to resist the inescapable call of death are struck down with rot and decay. All things end, and Calas is nothing more than a personification of that. Disease stick to him like glue, and with a simple whim of his mind he can cast upon an entire world a plague that will rot it to its very core. In combat, he is a titanic presence, striking down his enemies with his rusty scythe and casting dark magic the leaves bones broken, blood spilt and organs liquified. It is believed that nothing of Calas' physical body remains save for the decaying armour that he wears. Several inches thick, this protects him from the pain and death caused by his plagues, but not the symptoms - which he delights in. He is a walking plague, and those who come into contact with him are swiftly infected. Trivia *Calas was first mentioned by name during Apocalypse, where the Outlaws discovered an ancient plague artifact left behind in his honor. *Calas' title of 'Lord' was believed to be gifted to him by future Dark Angels, who can only inspire to be as powerful as Calas. Category:Barvos Category:Villains